Ginae Auvriani
Email: warders.mot@gmail.com Description Eye Color: Ice Blue Hair Color: Black Height: 5'8" Weight: 140 Age: 38 Place of Origin: Kandor, Blightborder Stats Rank: Tower Guard Weapon Score: 18 Philosophy: The Flame and the Void Primary Weapon: Gladius (2 for dual use) Secondary Weapon: Spatha Tertiary Weapon: Long Bow History Life is an uncertain thing for a border guard. Yet none of those who watched and waited would choose a different life. The old mother comes for everyone, after all, and what better way to spend the time given than on the border, keeping those who live farther away from it safe. Ginae was born from a pair of blight guards, a generation of warriors. As she grew from a silent and serious toddler into a silent and stern young woman, Ginae accepted that her life would be lived with the same purpose of her parents and grandparents before her. It didn?t matter. The old mother would come for everyone eventually, and Ginae knew no fear of shadowspawn. The homes they lived in were simple, sparsely decorated and easily moved on a few carts when they moved from one part of the border to another. In the winters it would get cold, but for those who had lived their entire lives in such circumstances it was no reason to flee south. The Auvriani family, consisting of Ginae, her father, her aunt and uncle and her nephew kept their eyes north, always ready to hold of the shadowspawn that ventured inland. When she was younger Ginae was the one who would be sent riding south towards the nearest village when there was a raid, to warn to townsmen. It was in one of those raids, as she was riding southwards as fast as she could, that her mother was killed. She had her father mourned her, but no longer than a month. The world moved on, and soon enough they would be reunited with her. As Ginae grew older her father and her aunt began teaching her the way of the sword. When she was thirteen she was given her weaponry by her father. The spatha her mother had left, and the shield that had been in her family for five generations. Ginae used them with pride and care, knowing full well that they could mean the difference between life and death one day. A week after she turned eighteen, they did. She had been training rigorously for a few years now, still nowhere near as skilled as her father, but quite able to hold her own in a battle. The only thing that worked against her was the overconfidence that many young warrior suffered from. Waking slowly one morning, she almost missed the transfer of the guard. Her uncle had grown a little tired of her youthful ways, and turned in before she was fully awake. It didn?t matter much, because it had been quiet at the border for months now. The silence before the storm, in a way. Ginae wandered aimlessly for a while, her eyes drifting, her senses numb. The ruins of a long since abandoned village stood silently in the early morning mist. Perhaps it was the mist, or the carelessness that had crept into her manner. When she walked into the village her eyes were down, kicking a pebble forward again and again. It wasn?t until she heard the sound of hooves on a rooftop that she noticed something wrong. She turned, her spatha in her hand in a single, fluid motion. She was just in time to see the ugly, scarred muzzle of the largest trolloc she had ever lain eyes on. Before she could even raise her shield properly the trolloc leapt from the rooftop, swinging it?s sword at her. She caught the blow with her shield. But the shield was old, and the trolloc was strong. It shattered under the strength of the blow, breaking her arm and sending her to the ground. Clutching her arm Ginae scrambled to her feet and ran. The trolloc seemed to hesitate for a moment, as though confused by Ginae?s attempt to run. Pain shot through her arm with every step, but she kept going. She could hear the trolloc lumbering behind her now, closing in rapidly. It didn?t matter. The old mother would come for her, and her mother would receive her with open eyes. All she wanted was to go with her eyes north. Just as she cleared the ruins the trolloc was upon her again. It lashed out with a furry claw, sending to the ground. She skidded a few feet away from it, which gave her enough time to turn. It was pointless of course. She had dropped her sword when the beast broke her arm, and she could feel her back burn. She could only imagine what the wound would look like. The beast snarled, closing in on her as if it was savouring the moment of her defeat. She almost snarled back at it, daring it to finish the job. Instead she uttered a pitiful whimper. ?Father!? she cried out. The trolloc roared, and raised it?s sword for the killing blow. Ginae closed her eyes, anticipating more pain than she had ever felt. There was none. The trolloc howled again. She opened her eyes just in time to see a third arrow pierce through the neck of the trolloc. Her world went dark as she realised that today was not her day to die yet. The next few times she woke were brief, and filled with pain and a sense of movement. She tried to ask where, what and how a couple of times, but there was always someone hushing her. Visions of her mother?s loving arms kept her occupied. All sense of time and space left her. She hear voices every now and then, but they meant nothing to her. One time she woke up screaming, as a vision of the trolloc haunted her feverish dreams. Finally the moving stopped, followed by more voices, and an intense cold. After that there was only darkness. ~ ?She?s awake.? The voice of a young man pierced the layers of fog that surrounded her. She turned, groaning softly as she expected pain. She fell silent as she felt none. Not even the slightest tinge of hurt from her broken arm. ?Well?? another voice. Another young man. ?Go get her then.? He sounded nervous. ?No way? you get her. She likes you?? Ginae tried to grasp the meaning of the words she heard. Who was she? What did she have to do with the trolloc? She opened her eyes slowly. ?Wha?? she started. Immediately one of the men was hovering over her, keeping her to the bed with one hand on her shoulder. ?Careful, lass. You took quite a blow. She should look at you again, just to make sure.? Ginae wondered just what being looked at would do for her. Suddenly the young man stepped back, revealing the stern and ageless face of an Aes Sedai. Ginae had heard of such women, of course, and the descriptions she had had were accurate enough to recognise this one for what she was. A green shawl was wrapped around the curvy frame of the woman. ?Let me look at you.? She said, and while Ginae wondered once again just what the woman could do just by looking the Aes Sedai leant in, and the same cold she had felt before coursed through her again. ?Perfect.? The Aes Sedai said. Ginae nodded, still feeling a little faint. ?Don?t worry, I managed to get rid of the scars as well.? Just as she was about to ask what scars, she remembered the claw of the trolloc. Before she had a chance to thank the Aes Sedai she walked out of the room. Ginae pulled the sheets of the bed up a little higher around her chest, suddenly aware of the fact that she was nude, and that the two males in the room were her own age, and definitely not her family. One of them had the decency to blush and look away. The other didn?t seem to notice that she was uncomfortable though. He started on a mad rant about how great it was that she had seen a trolloc and lived, and that he hoped he?d be as lucky once. Ginae glared at him. ?Trollocs aren?t fun! They?re ugly, and they stink, and they can kill you with one blow.? She shouted at him. He was about to say something when the other man dragged him out of the room, apologising profusely. After a while Ginae figured out that the two young men were tower guards, travelling with the Aes Sedai, who was sent to the borderlands by her Ajah, to be tested. In the days she stayed in the inn with them she learnt a lot about their purpose, and just what the White Tower was fighting against. For the first time she felt that there was more in life than just guarding the blightborder. When the time came to return to her family, she didn?t. She went with the Aes Sedai instead, learning the ways of the South. They travelled the borderlands for years, before finally returning to the home of the Green sister. Tar Valon and the White Tower awed Ginae. She stayed at the yards for a few years, learning all that she could from the warders and Tower Guards, and becoming a Tower Guard herself. The urge to go north was strong though, and time after time she found herself applying for missions that went north. Eventually she couldn?t keep the harsh rhythm of fighting and travelling up anymore though. It took the death of a young tower guard to make her realise that. One morning Ginae woke up with her muscles sore and aching from the cold ground she had slept on. She was slow. Too slow as the encampment she had stayed in was the subject to a trolloc raid. She survived, but the young tower guard did not, and she has blamed herself for that ever since it happened. That was another turning point in her life. Ginae Auvriani returned to the White Tower, still intent on joining the battle against the Dark One. The great battle was coming, and Ginae was intent on training every single young warrior that came to her to make sure that they were ready on time. Category:WS 18 Category:Tower Guard Category:Biographies Category:Warder Bios